miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Crasher
" " is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis After Adrien tells his friend Wayhem he's not allowed to have friends over, Wayhem discovers an impromptu party at the Agrestes that makes him jealous.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot On a video chat, Adrien tells Wayhem that he can’t hang out with him because he has a casting and private fencing lesson. When Wayhem gets upset, Adrien promises to hang out with him soon as he is his number one fan. He explains that his father rarely lets him go out and never allows friends over. Wayhem promises to one day change his father’s mind so that the two of them can spend time together, but Adrien says that his father doesn’t easily change his mind. After hanging up, Plagg suggests that Adrien take advantage of his father being out of town by inviting some friends over. Adrien disagrees since he doesn’t want to go behind his father’s back and couldn’t even if he wanted to as his bodyguard is keeping an eye on him. Plagg reassures him that it’s fine because he has him and an endless supply of cheese. In the Agreste car, Nathalie drives a hologram Gabriel to the airport and fixes it when it flickers. When the real Gabriel calls her, Nathalie assures him that he’ll be spending the entire weekend in Tokyo and no one will suspect that he stayed home. Gabriel then goes down to his repository and speaks to Emilie. He promises that she’ll be back soon and to use the power of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses to reverse their past mistake. Noticing that the white butterflies he grows are hatching out of their cocoons, he begins to harvest them. Outside the Agreste mansion, Nino explains their goal to Ivan, Kim, and Max: to get into the Agreste mansion. The first two obstacles, Gabriel and Nathalie, are heading to Tokyo for Fashion Week. For the third obstacle, Adrien’s bodyguard, they have something to neutralize him. However, Ivan is concerned over the fact that they had promised the girls that they’d help plant trees, and Max agrees that they’d be disappointed if they don’t show up. So Nino gives everyone excuses to tell the girls. Meanwhile, as Marinette helps the girls plant trees by the Seine, she wonders where the boys are. Alya says that Nino was asked at the last minute to DJ his grandma’s birthday party. Mylène says that Ivan has a toothache and went to the dentist. Alix says that Nathaniel and Marc lost the pages to their comic book and Max and Markov are helping them recover it. Rose says that Kim had a mandatory swim meet, though is puzzled as to why he texted her that. Marinette, sensing that something is fishy, makes an excuse to leave and quickly takes off. Nino rings the doorbell and claims that they have a school project to work on. However, the bodyguard doesn’t let them in until Nino bribes him with a rare action figure. While entering the mansion, he informs him that two others are also coming. The bodyguard therefore pushes them all out, but Nino bribes him again with another action figure. He also asks him not to let in Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Mylène, or Alix should they come by. They all go upstairs to Adrien’s room. Adrien is surprised to see them, and Nino explains that they’ve come for the school project. Adrien is confused as to what project until he realizes what’s really going on. Once the bodyguard leaves, the boys reveal that they’d set up a plan to allow Adrien to be able to spend some time with his friends at his house. Adrien is grateful but knows that his father would never allow such a thing. He almost suggests that they leave, but when he notices them getting upset, he decides that it’s alright as long as it isn’t too long and his father doesn’t find out. The guys therefore begin hanging out and admire Adrien’s room. In a subway train, Tikki is perplexed since Marinette had told the girls that she was going to her grandpa’s house yet is heading the opposite direction. Marinette explains that was an excuse in order to be able to investigate undisturbed. Tikki is displeased that Marinette lied to her friends, but Marinette claims that she didn’t want to upset Mylène as it was her idea to plant trees. She also explains that she is suspicious because all the guys were unavailable with lame excuses and she is an expert on lame excuses since becoming Ladybug. She decides to call Ivan since he is a bad liar and knows that he’ll spill the beans if something is going on. While playing foosball, Ivan receives Marinette’s call, but Nino tells him not to answer, knowing that he’s not a good liar. He also refuses to let anyone else answer Marinette, even taking away their phones. This confirms to Marinette that the guys are all together and is confident that they’re at the Agreste mansion since Adrien’s father is away. Adrien asks why they cannot answer Marinette, to which Nino explains that he doesn’t want to get distracted while hanging with his guys. Adrien believes that Marinette counts as “one of his guys”, but Nino tells him that they mustn’t keep Marinette from hanging with “her guys”, much to Adrien’s confusion. Nino then suggests playing some music, so Adrien pulls out a bunch of old records, explaining that they were his mother’s. He plays one called Stationation and turns the speaker on max, but it isn’t very loud. Therefore, Max and Markov plug into the mansion’s electrical power to increase the volume. Outside the Agreste mansion, Marinette sees Nathaniel and Marc enter and is now 100% sure of her theory. She prepares to barge in, but Tikki expresses doubt over her idea. Marinette claims that she has just as much right as the guys to be with Adrien and will pretend to have been just passing by. Tikki calls this another lie, but Marinette says it’s a half-truth. Meanwhile in Adrien’s room, Nathaniel and Marc are greeted by Ivan while Max takes note of how much power the Agreste mansion runs on. Markov directs it all to the speakers, turning the volume so loud that it sends Marinette and dozens of cars flying. Gabriel, who is in his repository collecting butterflies, notices the power go off and frantically rushes to the elevator to see what’s going on. However, it stops working halfway up. He also notices Emilie’s capsule lose power and becomes concerned. The loud noise prompts an angry Officer Roger to come by the Agreste mansion. He goes into Adrien’s room with the bodyguard and demands to know what is going on. After Nino gives the bodyguard another action figure, he tells Roger that they were working on a school project. Roger sarcastically asks if the topic is eardrum damage, to which Nino replies by saying that it’s on foosball, pointing to Nathaniel, Marc, and Ivan as they play with Adrien’s foosball table. Roger insists that they’re doing it wrong and shows them how to play properly. Thomas and Vincent then show up for the casting. Seeing the party going on in Adrien’s room, the two of them take multiple photos of Adrien having fun with his friends. Meanwhile, Marinette attempts to enter the mansion by telling the bodyguard that Adrien had invited her, but he doesn’t let her inside. Jagged comes by with his helicopter and enters Adrien’s room through the window with Fang. Luka, Jalil, and Fred also come by. Marinette complains about all the guys being allowed in but not her, but the bodyguard still refuses to let her inside. Marinette begins complaining to herself about guys when she gets an idea. She goes to a nearby trash bin and puts on a helmet and blanket. Meanwhile, Armand comes by for Adrien’s fencing lesson. Mayor Bourgeois asks to hide out at the mansion until his daughter’s makeup frenzy passes. André claims to have received a call for an ice cream delivery. Mr. Raimer claims to have lost a pigeon that flew into the mansion’s backyard. Chloé comes by looking for her father, but she doesn’t enter the mansion. Butler Jean asks if Chloé’s father is in the mansion. Inside Adrien’s room, a leaf blower guy, Simon Grimault, a banana man, and Mr. Damocles dressed as The Owl join the party. Max takes the liberty of filling the entire room with confetti. Adrien asks if all hangout times are like this. Nino says no, but they should be. Marinette pretends to be a guy named Mario to be allowed inside the mansion. Once in Adrien’s room, she is surprised to see Master Fu there. Master Fu doesn’t recognize her and pretends to have no idea who she is talking about until she reveals herself to him. She asks what he is doing at the mansion since he’s supposed to be extra careful in hiding the Miraculouses from Hawk Moth, but Master Fu assures her that the Miraculous are “cool”, pointing to a cooler that he is sitting on. Meanwhile, Armand notices Adrien’s Stationation record and is intrigued since it reminds him of his youth. André suggests doing the dance, but Captain Hessenpy points out that while they do have a fencer, ice cream man, police officer, and fireman, they are missing the Mustachio Biker. However, Adrien introduces them to a disguised Marinette, and therefore the six of them begin to perform the dance in front of the party guests. Master Fu dances on his cooler and compliments Kim’s moves. He nearly falls off, but Kim catches him in time. Master Fu thanks Kim, noting how good his reflexes are, to which Kim says that helping others should always be a natural reflex. He then jumps into Adrien’s bathtub while Master Fu smiles at him. Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth in order to break out of the elevator and rushes to Emilie. He realizes that he needs an ally to restore power but detects no negative emotions. Instead, he feels only joy and angrily wonders what’s going on in his house. Meanwhile, outside the Agreste mansion, Wayhem rings the doorbell in hopes of joining the party but gets no response since the bodyguard put on earplugs. He tries calling Adrien’s cellphone but gets no response. Assuming that Adrien had lied earlier about not being allowed to have friends over, Wayhem begins to cry. Hawk Moth detects Wayhem’s negative emotions and sends an akuma after him. It infects the glasses he’s holding and Hawk Moth offers him the power to crash Adrien’s party in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. Wayhem agrees and is transformed into Party Crasher. Hawk Moth declares that those who invaded his house would face the most fearsome supervillain ever created. Party Crasher uses his power to break into the Agreste mansion. The bodyguard notices and charges towards him, but Party Crasher is able to predict his movements and captures him in his disco ball hands. Meanwhile, as Adrien’s party continues, Marinette’s disguise falls off while doing a spin during the Stationation dance. Everyone is shocked as Marinette attempts to put her disguise back on, it’s too late. Suddenly, Party Crasher enters the room and begins capturing people in his disco ball hands while calling out for Adrien. As everyone attempts to flee, Adrien tells Marinette to hide and then does so himself to transform into Cat Noir. Marinette also hides to transform into Ladybug. In the middle of his rampage, Party Crasher captures Markov, therefore restoring power to Gabriel’s repository, including Emilie’s capsule. Pleased, Hawk Moth goes to his lair. Cat Noir tells Party Crasher that “the party’s over” once the heroes show up. However, Party Crasher retorts that all he has to do is touch the heroes in order to get their Miraculouses. While fighting, Cat Noir charges at Party Crasher, but he is able to predict his movements, dodge him, and kick him away. He almost captures him in his disco ball hands, but Ladybug uses her yo-yo to pull him with her on top of a nearby statue. Cat Noir wonders how Party Crasher knew what he was going to do, to which Ladybug says that must be his power. She calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a cassette. Party Crasher fires a beam at the heroes, who both jump away from the attack. Party Crasher predicts Ladybug’s movements and is able to capture her. Cat Noir is horrified, but before he heads towards the villain, Master Fu stops him, insisting that he won’t pull it off without allies. However, Cat Noir doesn’t listen and charges towards Party Crasher, so Master Fu pulls out the Miracle Box inside his cooler. He secretly gives Nino the Turtle Miraculous, Luka the Snake Miraculous, and Max the Horse Miraculous. While fighting Party Crasher, Cat Noir winds up losing his staff to the villain. Fortunately, Pegasus, Viperion, and Carapace show up to assist the hero. Hawk Moth warns Party Crasher to be wary of Viperion’s ability to go back in time. Viperion activates Second Chance and Carapace prepares to activate Shell-ter only to be captured by Party Crasher. Viperion therefore rewinds time. The second time, Viperion attempts to save Carapace, but Party Crasher predicts his movements and captures him along with the rest of the heroes. Master Fu witnesses this and concludes that there’s only one Miraculous that could save the day but notes that it’s so special, looking over at the Agreste mansion. Kim swims in Adrien’s bathtub until he notices a small black box float in. He picks it up and opens it, finding the Monkey Miraculous and the kwami Xuppu. Kim refers to Xuppu as a flying monkey plushie. Xuppu retorts that he’s not a plushie and gives Kim a raspberry, calling him nitwit. Kim says that his name’s not nitwit and gives him a raspberry in return. Master Fu watches as Kim and Xuppu make faces at each other and wonders if he made the right choice after all. Kim puts on the Monkey Miraculous and Xuppu tells him what to say. He transforms into a monkey-themed superhero. Hawk Moth praises Party Crasher for a job well done, saying that all he has to do is deliver the Miraculous to him. Party Crasher prepares to do so, but Kim, going by the name King Monkey, intervenes and calls on Uproar. He receives a banana which he throws at Party Crasher. Party Crasher is perplexed at first but soon sees that his powers have been temporarily messed up. As a result, everyone he captured is freed. While most flee, the heroes prepare to fight him. Ladybug looks around and figures out what to do with her Lucky Charm. She tells Carapace to protect them and he forms a shield around them. She then tells Pegasus to teleport to Rolland Dupain’s house and find something to play the cassette in. Pegasus does just that and picks up an old radio, apologizing to Rolland and promising to return it once Paris is saved. Ladybug puts the cassette inside the radio and tells everyone to be so unpredictable that Party Crasher can’t predict their movements. The heroes approach Party Crasher using a variety of strange dance moves while Stationation plays on the radio. This confuses Party Crasher and allows the heroes to easily defeat him. Cat Noir breaks his glasses with his Cataclysm and Ladybug captures the akuma and uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage. The six heroes then fist bump. In Adrien’s room, everyone makes sure to clean up good before Adrien’s dad comes back from Tokyo. Adrien apologizes to Wayhem, explaining that he hadn’t known his friends would surprise him. Wayhem assures him that what matters is that he had fun and also expresses excitement over getting to clean with his idol. Nino also apologizes to Marinette, admitting that things may have gone differently if he hadn’t lied. Marinette admits that she also didn’t tell a lot of truths. However, both laugh at the fact that they did the things they did for Adrien, and Marinette suggests going to help the girls plant trees once they’re done. As everyone leaves, they are unknowingly watched by Gabriel from his atelier, who then goes down to his repository, promising to one day lead Ladybug and Cat Noir into a dance of doom. Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Trivia *This episode is after the events of "Desperada" and "Startrain". * This episode is after the events of "Feast" and "Ikari Gozen", as Master Fu began to move and hide his identity more carefully in the former, and explained the situation better to Marinette in the latter, as she expressed doubt about his actions in the Agreste mansion in this episode. * This episode reveals that Gabriel gets the white butterflies he turns into akumas by butterfly farming from a bush in his repository. * This episode shows Master Fu handing Miraculouses to users personally for the first time since "Ladybug & Cat Noir". ** Unlike that episode, Master Fu genuinely needed help and was not testing the person he was going to give the Miraculous to. ** It is not made clear in this episode whether Marinette and/or Adrien are made aware of King Monkey’s true identity. Master Fu may have simply retrieved the Monkey Miraculous personally. *** However, it's possible at least Ladybug is aware of King Monkey's identity, as it is her responsibility to return the Miraculous to Master Fu. * This episode was released out of order, and revealed new information although it had to be known previously: ** Max is revealed to be the occasional user of the Horse Miraculous, transforming into Pegasus, a horse-themed superhero with the power of Voyage. ** Luka is revealed to be the occasional user of the Snake Miraculous, transforming into Viperion, a snake-themed superhero with the power to go back in time for a Second Chance. * This is the second time Master Fu visits the Agreste mansion after "Syren". * Party Crasher becomes the first akumatized villain to succeed in defeating both Ladybug and Cat Noir. He also defeats Carapace, Viperion, and Pegasus in quick succession. ** However, he fails to deliver their Miraculous to Hawk Moth, as King Monkey intervenes. * "Stationation" is a reference to the 1970's band “Village People”. ** To further the reference, Party Crasher's leitmotif bares a strong resemblance to the intro to YMCA, Village People's most famous song. * This is the third time that both Marinette and Adrien's transformation sequences are absent, following "Mayura" and "Weredad". * This episode has the second most amount of superpowers being used in a single episode with a total 8. **In this episode, they are Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, Akumatization, Shell-ter, Uproar, Second Chance, Voyage, and Miraculous Ladybug (superpower). * In the episode's English dub, Marinette's made-up name and way of talking when she tries to sneak into the party is a reference to the popular video game character Mario. * This episode ties with "Mayura" and "Miraculer" for the second most amount of activated miraculous holders being shown in a single episode with a total of 7. ** The active members shown in the episode are: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, Hawk Moth and King Monkey. * The activation phrase of the Monkey Miraculous is "Xuppu, Showtime!". * Marinette's disguise with the helmet has been used at least once in each season: In "Princess Fragrance", she disguise herself to save Tikki while hiding from the reception with the prince. In "Gorizilla", she gave Adrien the helmet to hide from his fans and later use to disguise "Adrien" so that Cat Noir can come out and help. In this episode, this is done so Marinette can get into Adrien's all boys party. Lastly, in the "Feast", Marinette disguise herself once again to save Master Fu from the giant hungry beast. * The sound wave explosion with cars blown away and the police car is thrown upside down is similar to season 2 "Captain Hardrock" in which Max and Markov is able to expand the volume level. Pretty much the same as playing a rock guitar in full volume. Errors * Gabriel's ring is on his ring finger rather than his middle. * After Max and Luka are seen running away from the Agreste mansion, they are spotted hiding in the opposite direction they had run to. * When Master Fu looks back at the Agreste mansion before he bestows the Monkey Miraculous to Kim, the Turtle Miraculous can be seen on his right wrist despite the fact that he previously gave it to Nino. * When Kim got out of the water, he takes off his swimming goggles. Later when he opens the Miraculous box, the goggles reappear. ** Also when Kim transforms into King Monkey, his swimming goggles disappear. * When Pegasus dodges Party Crasher in one scene, his sunglasses disappear. * Immediately before Party Crasher reverts back to Wayhem, he is wearing his glasses, despite them being destroyed earlier. * After Roger rang the Agreste mansion doorbell, he doesn't have his whistle around his neck despite the fact that it appears two scenes later. * The fireman refers to the fencer on the Stationation cover as a butler. * Luka and Wayhem can't be seen leaving the Agreste mansion even though they are shown helping everyone clean Adrien's room. de:Die Überraschungsparty es:Party Crasher fr:Trouble Fête pl:Trouble fête pt-br:O Penetra ru:Пати Крашер Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes